Return to Mystic Falls
by JulietLayton
Summary: Juliet Gardner has just arrived back in Mystic Falls. She has to deal with school, her pathetic love life, and now, the supernatural side of Mystic Falls. But as she becomes more involved in the mystery, she'll find she has a bigger part to play than most...
1. Home

**AN: This version of events is set in alternate reality than to which of the current Vampire Diaries. It still involves most of the characters from Diaries though, (I bring back whichever characters I like and add them to the story). This is before graduation too. Please review. Even if you hated it, please tell me how to make it better! Thank you for taking the time to read this fan fiction. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Vampire Diaries. Those rights belong to the CW and producers. I own nothing but my OCs.**

I was sat in my car, my finger hovering over the call button on my phone. Should I? Shouldn't I? Caroline would want to know that I was back in town I decided, as I pressed down firmly.

After four rings she picked up. 'Hello?'

A sigh escaped me. 'Hey, Caroline...' a squeal erupted down the phone. I jumped and held it away from my ear, grimacing. Yup, she missed me.

'Jules! How are you! Oh, I've missed you! And you never call! How am I supposed to keep in touch if you never answer your phone! Or YOU could call. Where are you now? Somewhere exotic? Let me guess... hmm... Hawaii?!' She finally took a breath.

'Ha, missed you too, Care. I'm sorry for not calling.' I said, my left hand fiddling with my keys.

'Juliet? Is there something you're not telling me?' Her voice had a hint of concern in it.

'Yeah, no, um, I'm fine. Uh, you wanted to know where I was, right? Well, guess what, Caroline? I'm home. I'm back in Mystic Falls.'

Silence met my statement. That worried me. Until... she screamed. Down my ear.

'Agh! Ok! Ok! I get it, you're happy! Jeez, no need to scream about it!' I winced and said.

'Where are you right now? Where? Are you at the boundary? I'll come meet you! Ohhh, we are gonna have SO much fun! Actually, I can't. I have to tell everybody... I have to tell everybody you're back! Sorry, got to go, I'll meet you later!' With that, she cut the call.

I sighed. At least she hadn't changed. But I had.

I got out of my car, and walked to my front door. The house had scared me when I was younger, but recently I had missed it.

I stroked the peeling paint, and inserted my key into the lock, twisted, and pushed. The door swung open to reveal everything as we had left it. I shut the door behind me and leaned against it.

I took a deep breath, and colourful memories rushed through my head. I smiled. I dropped my bag on the floor, and walked into the living room, to the fireplace.

I ran my gaze over the photos of me, Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie. I picked one up. It showed Caroline, me, Elena, and Bonnie, dressed as fairies for the school play. Old times.

Everything had since that picture that picture was taken.

My mom was gone, and recently Elena had just lost her parents too.

Dad had never gotten over Mom dying. Neither had I. But it he couldn't be around her things while I didn't want to leave them alone. I guess we dealt with grief Dad's way, which was running away. We ran for the past two years but I finally convinced him to let me settle down back in Mystic Falls. I wanted to come home. And here I was.


	2. Brooke

I heard the front door open, and footsteps in the hall. I grinned and ran out of the living room.

'Brooke!' I said and threw my arms around her.

She hugged me back, and said, 'Hey, how are you?'

I pulled back, and said, 'I'm good. You?'

She grinned, 'Never better. So, I'm wondering if you want supper, 'cause I'm all up for it! You know being your new guardian, and all.' Her voice turned smug at the end.

Despite only being 23, Brooke Mills was my legal guardian while my dad worked in New York. She was going to study at Whitmore College while I studied at Mystic Falls High School. She had also graduated from Mystic Falls, having grown up here. Brooke was my dad's best friend's daughter so that was the only reason he let her take charge of me. Or, right now, I'd be having some middle aged woman taking care of me.

'Yeah, sure.' I replied.

We walked into the kitchen; I sat down at the breakfast bar, while she rummaged through the cupboards. I grabbed an apple from the fruit basket in front of me.

'So, when did you arrive?' I asked her as she started banging pots and pans around.

'Er, this morning. I set up my stuff in the other bedroom, leaving your room, the guest and the master bedroom.' She muttered absently. 'AHA!' She had found what she was looking for: the casserole dish.

'What about lasagne?' She looked at me, hopeful.

I nodded enthusiastically. She grinned and started making it.

'You ready for school in the morning? I already talked to the principal and she said you should go to the reception to get your timetable, map, and other things. You need me to come slash give you a ride? You know, you should really get a less conspicuous car or everyone is gonna wonder who you are, yada, yada-'

I cut her off. 'Brooke! Babbling, again.'

She gave me an apologetic look. 'Sorry. Have you moved your stuff into your room?'

I shook my head, ' I need to get my suitcases and guitar from my car.'

'Well, I can help with that,' she said, 'because the lasagne is in the oven! Let's go!'

It took half an hour getting all my things from my car and dragging them up to my room. Then I had to unpack some clothes to wear to school tomorrow, and my PJs.

'Juliet! Dinner!' Brooke called up.

'Coming.' I ran down and grabbed the plate she had set out for me. I grinned when I saw she had also set a glass of banana milk out for me. 'Thanks, Brooke.' I smiled at her.

I scarfed down my food. When I was done, I looked up to see a look of horror and surprise on Brooke's face.

'What?'

'I've just never seen anyone eat so fast.' She shook her head.

I laughed, 'Well, now you have! Thanks for dinner Brooke. It was amazing! But I need to sleep otherwise I'll never get up for school. Night!'

I got up and hugged her, and was about to do my dishes, when she said, 'Leave them. I'll do them. Go to bed sweetie.'

I smiled and ran back up to my room. I changed into my PJ's and got into bed.

Tomorrow was the beginning of my return.


End file.
